


Nothing Matters When I'm With You

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I might just work on the other prompts for fun if I have time tbh, Keitor Week 2018, Late submission, M/M, Sadly I failed to do all of the week but I had this in my draft, The other characters are there but only lightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith, Lotor, and the rest of the gang decide to go to Lotor and Keith's beach house to have a little break. Nothing like a day at the beach, pool, and a barbeque to cheer everyone up.Keitor Week 2018: Free Day





	Nothing Matters When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaah, so work decided to not allow me a break, nor did my health, so I failed to complete all the prompts, sadly. :( Here is my first teen rated fic ever to exist, but I thought a little fluff was in order! <3

Water crashed against Keith’s feet, sand being pushed in between his toes, mushed up and dark. Lotor’s hand was in his, squeezing tightly as they stared out towards the water together. Keith could hear the screaming of his friends, he could hear the laughter of children and the cries of babies, yet none of that mattered to him as he was joined hands with Lotor. It was sweet, this feeling, getting to have his big hand engulf his, squeezing his hand tightly and never wanting to let go. It seems as if Lotor was hesitating on something, Keith not being able to put his finger on it, but he watched as sometimes his brow would twitch and his upper lip would as well.  
  
Was it because his friends were obnoxious?    
  
Keith knew that Lotor generally tends to butt heads with Lance, especially when Lance makes fun of Keith. While Keith knows nowadays it’s in good spirit, sometimes he does get pissed off, and it only sets Lotor in a sour mood. Lotor wanted this day to be about them, not about Lance running around wild and Pidge squirting people with her squirt gun, Hunk being the primary victim, or Shiro yelling at some of them to quit messing around too much and running into people. He really did stop everyone from getting kicked off the beach at times.  
  
But Keith tends to drown out all this noise. Why not Lotor?  
  
“What’s wrong, Lotor?” Keith tilted his head to the side, grasping his hand gently and tugged him close to his body. He wrapped his arms around his neck, having to stand on his tiptoes for him to do it. Then he rested his chin on his chest, wanting to make sure he was alright.  
  
“Nothing… I am just thinking about something. It’s loud here.” Lotor stared down towards him, running his fingers through his soft hair gently. “I am also wondering as to why we brought everyone else along. I would have loved it to be just us. We rarely get to spend time with each other much these days, not when I am out there and working on diplomatic issues, and you are with Voltron working on new projects for safety.”  
  
Keith knitted his brows together, hands pressing against his cheeks in a small fit of confusion. He tilted his head to the side, leaning up and tugging him down so their lips could meet, before then moving his head away. “Listen, I’m sorry they tagged along, but Shiro was already getting pretty pissy at me for not bringing them along the last time we came here.” He then pressed kisses to his cheeks down to his neck, feeling the purr rumbling from Lotor. “I know it’s not your ideal vacation, but it’s the least we can do. The beach house is big enough for much more than what you think, and well… No one will disturb us if we are on our side of the house.”  
  
Lotor let out a gentle sigh, and he nodded his head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, tugging the other along with him to the water. Swimming always seemed to calm Lotor, which was something that pleased Keith to know. He wanted to make sure his husband was calm at all times. The fights they’ve had in the past sometimes turn out terrible due to their explosive attitudes, especially on Lotor’s side. Lotor knows not to be in the kitchen when they are fighting, though, that’s for sure. Explosive attitudes aside, the beach was where they didn’t have to worry about anything.  
  
And there was little to worry about.  
  
While Lotor knew that peace was never going to be a thing throughout the universe, he also knew that peace was slowly being brought upon everyone as time slips by. While there are too many races to count, too many people to calm down, at least some of the Galra were on board with peace and Lotor didn’t have to stay too focused on the missions he had. He had his generals to help him, especially when Keith needed him, and Keith had the rest of his team to rely on, and sometimes they didn’t even need to form Voltron, which made it even better).  
  
Lotor splashed and Keith, Keith only doing the same in return with soft laughter ripping through all the noise. Lotor felt his heart skip a beat, only to continue his attack. Finally, he got close enough to where he could wrap his arms around Keith, lifting him up by the waist and began to move him towards the deeper end. Keith was kicking and trying to get Lotor to let go… And he did, but by throwing Keith a little, causing Keith to scream. He laughed when he came up for air, swimming towards Lotor quietly though. Why was he so quiet? The quietness was freaking him out…  
  
And then he felt it. Keith began to poke at his sides, causing Lotor to squirm and shift, until his legs were tackled and suddenly his whole body was in the water.  
  
“Keith!” Lotor yelled the moment he surfaced. “Now you’re really going to get it!”

 

* * *

  
  
At around 5 PM, the group headed towards the beach house. There was also a pool, and even though they just came from the sandy beach, all they did was rinse off the sand in one of the showers and then jumped right on into the pool. Lotor was by the grill with Keith clinging to him, cooking some burgers, hotdogs, steak, and chicken. Everyone was getting hungry, and Keith was getting grumpy since Lotor kept moving around, but what could he do? He was on duty for making dinner, and Keith would have to deal with it.  
  
Eventually, though, Shiro did take over and watched as Keith still clung to Lotor, nuzzling into his chest, needy kisses being placed all over his chest. It made Lotor laugh, bringing the male over to one of their lounging beach chairs, laying down on one of them with Keith on his chest. Sometimes Keith could act very cute without meaning to. It made Lotor feel happy, to be fair, running his fingers through his wet hair, watching as Keith’s eyes slid shut and opened as his head rested on his chest. It seemed like he was a bit sleepy, which was understandable with the beach taking a lot of energy out of him. He decided to slowly rub the other’s back slowly, a soft purr escaping his lips as he nuzzled his face into the top of his head.  
  
Keith was always so warm… Sometimes it frightened Lotor, but he found comfort in his warmth. It made him feel warm himself, enjoying himself as he was warmed up by his precious husband. “Keith? Do you wish to go inside and sleep?”  
  
Keith shook his head and stared up towards him a little happily. Then he rubbed his eyes slowly, taking in the other’s looks with a small chuckle escaping his lips. “I know it looks like I’m super tired, but I’m not, I promise. I might be a little tuckered out, yeah, but not too much to where I want to sleep for the rest of the day. Maybe I can take a little nap right here? Until the food is done?”  
  
“It won’t take too long, Keith.” Lotor shook his head and then ran his fingers down his back slowly. “How about we wake you up with something more nutritious. I am sure that the hot dogs are ready, and I know that is your favorite out of barbeque food?”  
  
Keith nodded his head slowly, a small smile escaping his lips. He then pressed a soft kiss to his lips, threading his fingers through his hair slowly. It was warm, and his hair was oh so soft… He always had the pleasure of running his fingers through it.  
  
The barbeque was a success. Eventually, Keith was able to eat up and gain more energy, enough to even jump into the pool with Lotor, who was now clinging to Keith this time. There was never a moment where neither of them was on each other, especially since at times they would spend time away from each other. This was their life. They were continually clinging to one another, constantly loving on each other and needing each other… They were desperate, a love that would never stop being fueled by their forever growing fire.  
  
Today was the day where all they could do was love. There was no sex, there was no fighting; just love was present and all they needed. Keith appreciated this. He appreciated the calmness and their passion that disgusted everyone within their little group. Who cares? They were in love, and this was all that Keith ever wanted. Someone to love.


End file.
